


Omnipotence

by sweetmelodykiss



Category: Loki/Thor - Fandom, Post Avengers - Fandom, Pre Thor Dark World, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmelodykiss/pseuds/sweetmelodykiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is carrying Thor's child, but things are still far from sorted.  This story is told in a series flashbacks, had by Loki, Thor, and the rest of the Avengers, chronicling the events leading up to Loki's subsequent pregnancy. Set Post-Avengers and Pre-Thor, Dark World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Green Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. I do not own the character ad no profit is made from theses writings.

"Come on, Ice Queen, let Uncle Tony have a look up your hoo hoo," Stark demanded with a lascivious grin.

Loki choked on the bile rising in his throat and he coughed, spewing spittle all over _Uncle Tony._

"Hey," Tony complained. "What's the big idea?"

Loki growled low and menacingly. "You will not touch me or look up anything. I want Bruce, Bruce, Bruce!" Loki screamed with outrage.

"Easy now, princess, we don't want you to get stressed out. I can't call Bruce and you know exactly why. Right now, I'm all you've got, so spread those long, creamy white legs of yours."

Loki glared at Stark and clamped his knees together tightly. The iron clad fool had no idea who he was dealing with. "No, no, no, for the last time no," Loki shouted, releasing an unintentional burst of magic. An expensive piece of equipment exploded behind Tony, sending out a flurry of sparks before flames totally engulfed it.

"Shit! What the fuck are you doing? Listen to me, Ice Queen; we don't need any temper tantrums. Thor told you not to use magic. Do you want Fury storming in here and locking you up somewhere? Jarvis, put that damned fire out," Tony yelled angrily.

"Yes, Mr. Stark," Jarvis responded, quickly extinguishing the flames.

Loki took a deep breath, trying to calm his frayed nerves, but he couldn't control his body's violent shaking. He needed Bruce, needed him desperately. Loki just couldn't let Stark examine him. The man was crude, crass, and too uncivilized for Loki to allow Stark to touch him. He hated the degrading comments that Stark made all the time in the name of good-natured teasing. Loki went so far as to have Thor threaten the man with a sound thrashing, but Stark remained unfazed and unapologetic.

"I am sorry," Loki sighed heavily as the shaking in his limbs finally subsided. "I did not mean to use my magic, but sometimes I cannot control it. I believe it is because of the child growing within me. I think the baby is somehow… enhancing my magical powers."

Tony raised an eyebrow. The Avengers didn't need Loki more powerful than he was already. The Trickster gave them a run for their money, all on his own, and he certainly didn't need any help from an unborn baby. "All right, I suppose, you look exhausted. You can go back to your room and rest. I guess we can try again tomorrow, but we can't keep putting it off. I need to examine you. I know that you don't want to take any chances with the life of your child. Am I right?"

Loki nodded at the eccentric billionaire. He didn't want to risk the life of his and Thor's child, but apparently, the baby had other thoughts on the matter. Tony Stark was no Bruce Banner. Dr. Banner was gentle to a fault when it came to examinations and Loki trusted him fully. It made The God of Mischief fervently wish that he hadn't alienated the caring man, but he couldn't change the past. It was too late for that now.

"I am very tired. I will do as you ask and try again tomorrow, but I must warn you, my child does not like you. Thor should be home in the meantime and he can accompany us."

Tony laughed. "You just want him there so he can hit me if I say something stupid."

"You always say stupid things, Stark. If Thor hit you every time you opened your mouth, you would be dead by now."

"Point taken, Ice Queen," Tony said with a chuckle. "Let's get you back to your room. After you rest awhile, I'll send Natasha up with some food. Can we call a truce until Thor gets back? In spite of my crude manners, I really do have your best interest at heart. I don't want anything bad to happen to you or the baby. I like babies… honestly."

Loki smiled slightly in spite of himself. "That would be acceptable. I know that the situation is not ideal for any of us, but since you claim to care what happens to me, may I ask a favor?"

"That depends on what it is," Tony replied hesitantly. "Shoot."

"What?"

Tony smiled at the perplexed God. "Okay, ask, Loki."

Loki huffed indignantly. "Well, would you be so kind as to call Dr. Banner and ask him to return home?"

Tony strode around the exam table, hands behind his back, and shaking his head."

"Please," Loki implored.

Tony stopped mid-pace and looked into Loki's pleading eyes. "I can ask, but I can't guarantee that Bruce will come back. He was pretty damned upset when he left, but he did make me promise to take care of you and put my life on the line in case the shit hit the fan. No promises, Loki, but I'll try to convince him. You'll have to do your part too, by keeping Thor on a short leash. Do you agree to the terms?"

"Yes," Loki responded immediately. He would agree to whatever Stark wanted, if it meant that Bruce would return. "Thor will not be a problem. He has the utmost respect for Dr. Banner and he felt badly when Bruce left. Thor knows that it was his fault and he would like a chance to make up for it."

"Good, then I'll see what I can do, but Bruce is as stubborn as they come. It won't be easy."

"Just appeal to his sense of guilt and responsibility. If you tell him that I am not feeling well, he may reconsider."

"So, you want me to lie to the _Big Guy,_ huh?"

Loki smirked. "If that is what it will take, then yes, by all means, lie to him."

"They don't call you the Trickster for nothing, I guess," Tony said grinning. "I'll call him this evening. Bruce is expecting an update anyway, so he won't be surprised to hear from me. Now, let's get you back to bed."

Loki grudgingly let Stark help him down from the exam table. He insisted on escorting Loki back to the quarters that he shared with Thor. Tony was correct, he was exhausted, but finding himself alone, without Thor, Loki's mind was a whirlwind of activity. He lay staring at the ceiling for a long time, pondering his current situation. The whole thing bordered on the absurd. It would be laughable if it were not all so tragic. How the mighty had fallen, Loki thought bitterly.

~~~~

"No luck with Loki?" Steve asked cautiously.

No, unfortunately, he still won't let me touch him."

"It's your own fault, you know," Natasha chided. "Stop talking to him like he's a two-bit whore or a plaything for your amusement. If you'd show a little respect and reverence for the life he's carrying inside, Loki might let you examine him."

Tony couldn't help laughing, remembering something that Loki had said to him in the exam room. "The Ice Queen said that the baby didn't like me."

"Can you blame him?" Clint asked seriously.

"I guess not," Tony sighed. "It's just not my forte. I really want Bruce back with us. He's much better at handing Loki. I try to make jokes to cover my uneasiness over the whole thing, but they only end up making Loki mad… and Thor."

"Yes, I agree. Bruce needs to come home before Loki manages to burn Stark Tower to the ground or Thor beats you into a coma," Natasha replied adamantly. "Fury has finally committed SHIELD to protect The God of Mischief, at all cost, from the Chitauri, but if he keeps up these displays of magic, they will eventually find him. We can't hide that kind of power indefinitely."

"I know," Tony replied. "He is getting magically stronger every day. He blames it on the baby, but I wish Bruce was here to confirm it."

"Have you called him yet?" Steve asked.

"Not yet. I want to wait until Thor gets back, so I can run it by him. I want to make sure Thor is okay with it."

"Okay with what?" A large figure asked from the doorway.

"Thor!" The Avengers exclaimed in unison.

"Wow, buddy, it's good to have you back. We were at our wits end… ah, I mean we missed you," Tony said with a smile, trying to cover up his slip.

Thor looked dubiously at his Midgardian friend. "I have only been gone two days. What is wrong?"

"There is nothing wrong, Thor. It's just that Loki is being uncooperative as usual. He won't let me look at him, so that's why I need to talk to you. Loki asked me to call Bruce and request that he come home, but I didn't want to do that until I talked to you first. I wasn't sure how you would feel about that."

"I would welcome Banner's return. Loki feels comfortable with him and that is very important. I feel guilty. He should not have left."

"It's not entirely your fault. Loki isn't exactly innocent here."

"No, Tony, do not try to blame this on Loki. He told Bruce the truth from the very beginning. I am the one responsible for Dr. Banner's untimely departure."

"Can we blame people later?" Clint asked in exasperation. "We need to get Bruce home before your brother destroys Stark Tower. Tony, go call him now."

Tony took one last fleeting glance at Thor, who nodded his approval, as Tony left to have an overdue conversation with a certain surly green physicist.

~~~~

Loki slept fitfully, clutching a pillow to his chest, dreaming it was Thor, but his dreams were fragmented. They took on frightening overtones, changing from happy to nightmarish without warning. Loki smiled up at Thor, holding their son protectively, only to have the infant ripped from his arms by an enraged Thanos. Loki awoke screaming until strong arms surrounded him and a gentle voice shushed him.

"Thor," Loki gasped between sobs.

"Yes, love, I am here now. Everything is all right. You were having another nightmare. Can you tell me what you were dreaming? I want to help, but I cannot if you will not trust me, my love."

Loki shuddered, but after a moment, he relaxed into Thor's comforting hold. He let the God of Thunder rock him like and an injured child, mentally ostracizing himself for showing such weakness.

"I do not remember," Loki lied. "It was just another of the same, I suspect, torture and rape at the hands of Thanos and the Chitauri."

Loki felt Thor stiffen and he kicked himself for reminding Thor of his two years of torment. Thor still blamed himself for letting him fall into the void. He swore vengeance on the Chitauri for the pain and suffering they had inflicted on him. The only thing keeping Thor in check was the fact that Loki was pregnant with his child.

Thor shook with barely controlled rage. His berserker nature battled for dominance, but he tramped it down and tried to keep his voice even when he next spoke to his brother. "Loki, I am so sorry. I should have been there for you. I should have known that you were not dead and come to your rescue. This was entirely my fault, from my reckless attack on Jötunheimr, my own banishment, to your fall from the bridge. If I had not been so selfish, you would have never fallen prey to Thanos."

Loki sat up and stared into Thor's sea-blue eyes, seeing the pain and guilt bubbling within their bright blue depths. "It was not your fault, you great oaf. I did this to myself and I have no one else to blame. My own insecurities led me down the path of destruction. I only thank the Gods that you and the Avengers stopped my rampage in New York before more innocent lives were lost."

"You were not in your right mind," Thor stated emphatically. "It was the Chitauri who controlled you with the Tesseract. You were tortured for two years until your mind finally unraveled. I would not have lasted half as long under the same circumstances. You are strong, beautiful, and I love you above all others. Never doubt that, Loki, never doubt that."

Loki smiled, leaning in and gently kissing Thor on the lips. He didn't doubt it, not now. He doubted once, before his mind cleared, but that was in another life it seemed. Thor was here by his side, brave and unwavering in his love for him. The God of Mischief made a silent vow. He would never let the past interfere with his and Thor's present happiness. Thor was the only thing that Loki had ever truly wanted and he swore that he would see his hopes for the future through to a successful conclusion.

Loki let Thor pull him close once more. They snuggled down together in the large bed. Loki felt warm and safe for the first time in a long while. Only a few moments passed before Loki drifted peacefully back to sleep, mercifully nightmare free, held gently in his brother's loving embrace.

~~~~

Bruce knocked back another shot of bourbon. He knew it was a bad idea to drink, especially in his current state of mind. Stark's phone call had royally pissed him off, but worry over Loki's condition overrode his anger. Bruce deflated and plopped down in his recliner, rage draining away as he remembered what Stark had told him. Loki wasn't feeling well and he'd refused to let Tony examine him. He'd specifically asked that he come home and Bruce was having a very hard time refusing such a request. His mind reeled. What was he supposed to do? Thor didn't really want him there, no matter what Tony said.

A few shots of bourbon later, Bruce's mind wandered freely, focusing on flashbacks that he'd desperately tried to forget. He thought about how he found The God of Mischief, curled in a ball and sobbing uncontrollably. His broken and battered body shook with cold as he lay on the hard ground of the cave. Fury called the entire Avenger team, including Thor, when SHIELD detected Loki's magical signature back on Earth. Fury gave the order to kill Loki on sight, over the vehement protests from the God of Thunder. Thor stormed out, vowing to find Loki first and return him to Asgard.

However, Bruce's alter ego arrived on the scene first with every intention of killing the puny God, but pity stilled his hand and he had dropped to his knees to get a better look at the pathetic wretch. Loki's body showed severe damage. He was bruised and bloody from head to toe, and his clothes hung in shreds around his gaunt form.

Loki's eyes opened briefly and he'd stared at the hulk for a moment before uttering those words that haunted Bruce, even to this day. "Please, kill me, please," Loki had whined repeatedly until he finally passed out from the pain of his injuries.

The hulk did not kill Loki that day. Instead, he held the shaking God in his arms, warming him with his own body heat until Loki woke again and magically healed his body of the more grievous wounds. Finally, they both slept undisturbed until Thor, Fury, and the rest of the team arrived, breaking their fragile state of tranquility.

The primal monster within Bruce somehow realized that things had changed. Loki seemed different. He smelled different as well. At first, the hulk couldn't identify the change, but the longer he held the puny God in his arms, the more aware he became, until recognition finally dawned on him. The Trickster carried a child inside him and the beast instantly went into protective mode.

Jumping to his feet, the hulk had swung a meaty fist at the closest Avenger, roaring in rage as he easily knocked Clint down.

"No kill puny God," he bellowed at his shocked comrades. The beast swung again, just missing Thor by a hairs breath.

"Stop," Thor yelled at him. "I am on your side. I do not wish my brother harmed. Please, let me get to him and I will scurry him away to Asgard."

"No you will not," Fury commanded. "I ordered him killed. He is a security risk to everyone on Earth."

"No kill, fight, stop you," the hulk roared again as he took a threatening step closer to Fury.

Fury held up his hand, trying to placate the beast. "Wait, why? I don't understand, Banner. This Asgardian tried to set you loose on unsuspecting earthlings. He's dangerous."

Fury turned to look at Thor. "Do you think he is under a spell created by your brother?"

"That is not possible. Loki is unconscious. He cannot cast a spell unless he is fully awake."

"No spell," the hulk growled. "No kill," he paused, trying to find the right word, but it eluded him for several moments.

"I think he's trying to tell us something," Natasha said, finally getting a clue that all might not be as it seemed.

The hulk's head shot up and he looked around as if a light bulb had just gone off in his brain. "No kill… baby."

"What, what ba.. ba… baby," Steve stammered.

The Avengers looked at each other in confusion, and then back at the hulk.

The Big Guy was smiling at them and rubbing his stomach. "Baby… puny God have baby."

Bruce scrubbed his hands over his face. This walk down memory lane wasn't doing him any good. It only severed to remind him of his folly, but there was no help for it. With resignation, Bruce rose from his chair and headed for the bedroom. He had to pack. The only thing that mattered, in the here and now, was Loki's need for him. He couldn't let the man he loved give birth alone, Thor be damned.

~~~~

Loki sat in his Asgard prison cell feeling lost and alone. He remembered talking to Odin, but he couldn't recall exactly what he'd said to his false father. His head felt cloudy and his magic was all but gone, a dampening field, Loki's mind finally supplied. Why couldn't he remember things clearly? It was all so confusing, but Loki sighed with relief upon seeing Thor standing outside his cell. "Thor," he'd whispered. "What happened?"

Loki's heart dropped when Thor turned and strode away. Tears fell unbidden as he watched his brother leaving him behind. "Did I try to kill him?" Loki cried to the empty cell. Yes, he thought, he had tried to kill Thor, the one person he loved and trusted his entire life. At that moment, Loki wished for death and prayed for death to release him from this misery.

Loki didn't know it then, but the Chitauri started working on his mind the day the Frost Giant had touched him. They found him in the dark places his soul had ventured and exploited his weaknesses, his treachery, and his lust for his brother. They had orchestrated his every move with expert precision right up until his defeat on Midgard.

Loki didn’t know, but Thor did. He knew that his brother would never try to kill him unless under duress. When he left the underground prison, Thor went straight to his father, demanding that a healer see Loki. Odin argued the point, saying there was no hope for his wayward son, but Thor refused to listen. He argued, shouted, and screamed at his father until he was hoarse, but Odin would not budge. It wasn't until Frigga intervened that Odin finally saw reason. The next morning, Loki awoke in his own chambers with his brother wrapped around him like a blanket.

~~~~

Loki smiled a genuine smile when Bruce entered his room. Thor was in the bathroom heeding nature's call when a knock sounded on their bedroom door. Loki was elated to see Bruce striding toward the bed.

"You came back," Loki said beaming.

"I did, but only for you. Tony say's that you're not feeling well."

"Oh, well, I feel a bit better today. I think Stark only made a fuss because I would not let him examine me. I need you, Bruce. You are the only one that I trust enough to monitor my condition."

"Tony is not that bad. After all, he is a genius. He would've taken good care of you, if you'd just let him examine you."

Loki scowled. "Would you let someone examine you who said, and I quote, 'Come on, Ice Queen, let Uncle Tony have a look up your hoo hoo'?"

Bruce didn't know whether to burst out laughing or go throttle Tony Stark, but he figured throttling Tony would be the better idea, considering the glare that Loki was giving him.

"I get it. He's crude and I'm sorry you had to put up with him, but now that I'm back, I'll put Tony in his place. You have my word, there will be no more disgusting remarks hurled your way from Tony Stark. Now, you need an examination. I'll go set everything up, so you and Thor can meet me in the lab in about thirty minutes, if that's okay?"

"That will be fine, and I am very glad that you came back."

"Like I said before, Loki, I came back only for you, only for you."

TBC


	2. Redemption of the Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Asgard, life is slowly returning to normal for Thor and Loki.

Back on Asgard, Thor thought about all of the unbrotherly feelings he had for Loki over the years as he watched the sinfully gorgeous creature sleep next to him.  Now that Thor knew who Loki actually was, he was able to let go of some of the guilt he felt about his unnatural love.  Thor breathed a sigh of relief.  Loki was not his brother by blood, but even so, part of him would always consider Loki his brother.  Of course, that would never deter Thor from his quest to make Loki his.  He'd found his brother again and nothing could separate them now, not even death.

After Thor retuned Loki to Asgard, following the incident in New York, Thor was sure that his brother was under another's influence. Loki's eyes were blue while he was on Midgard, but Loki had green eyes, and Thor knew that something was drastically wrong.  Between him and his mother, it took every ounce of strength they had to convince Odin to send for a healer.  Thor was grateful for that, but he still resented his father for not seeing it as well.

What the healers discovered was beyond any horror that Thor could have imagined.  Deep scars marred his brother's pale skin.  The Chitauri had beat Loki to death repeatedly, and then revived him countless times, only to have him endure the torture all over again.  The worst, though, was the evidence of sexual assault.  The damage to Loki's private parts sent Thor into a fit of rage that even his father could not quell.  Thunder shook Asgard to its core and torrential rains threatened to flood their world if Thor didn't regain control of his emotions.  Finally, Odin promised to send Thor back into exile if the storms continued.  He couldn't bear the thought of being without his brother for a moment, so he reined in his anger, and concentrated his efforts on helping Loki recover.

~~~~

Loki stirred and stretched his aching muscles.  He rolled over, collided with a solid mass next to him, and cocked one eye open for a better look.  Thor smiled at him and gently pushed a stray strand of hair out of his eyes.  

"Thor," Loki sighed and wrapped his arms around his brother's neck.  He didn't mind a bit when Thor pulled him close and nuzzled his hair.  It felt so good, so right, and so warm that Loki almost drowned in the sensation.  He had missed this.  Thor used to hold him, when they were younger, but as time passed Thor's affections started to wane, causing Loki untold heartbreak.  He couldn't understand why Thor pulled away from him, and as his brother distanced himself more and more, Loki's jealousy grew exponentially.

Loki finally pushed Thor away and sat up, looking about cautiously, thoroughly confused by his surroundings.  He remembered being in a prison cell, but the reasons why somehow escaped his grasp.

"What is going on, Thor?  Um, I do not seem to recall."

Thor hesitated.  He wasn't sure how much he should tell Loki just yet.  The Asgardian healers worked on his brother all through the night, repairing a substantial amount of damage done to Loki's mind and body by the Chitauri.    

"You should rest now, love.  We can talk about things later, after you are fully healed."

Loki looked into Thor's eyes and saw his love shining full force.  Thor had not looked at him that way in many years, but Loki's need to know what happened to him won out in the end.

"Please, Thor, tell me what happened?"

"Do you remember anything at all?"  Thor asked with trepidation.

"Hmm, my mind is a jumble, but I do recall bits and pieces.  I remember trying to kill you, but it was as if someone else was doing it.  I had no will of my own."

"Yes, Loki, that is correct.  You were under the influence of the Chitauri.  They kept you captive for two years, corrupting your mind until you had no will of your own left.  At least, that is what Thanos thought, but I knew, in my heart, that was not true.  Even in your confused state of mind, you sabotaged yourself at every turn.  Deep down, I believe that my Loki was still in there somewhere."

Loki found Thor's words difficult to believe.  He did not remember much about the Chitauri or the attack on Midgard.  The memories only presented themselves in nightmares, frightening visages of horrific torture and never-ending pain.  Loki awoke from his dreams every night in a cold sweat and screaming until his throat was raw.

In those times, Thor would hold Loki close and whisper nonsense in his ear until the nightmare faded and he could fall back to sleep.  The nightmares lessened over the next few weeks, mainly due to Thor's unwavering love and support.  When Thor finally confessed his true feelings for his brother, Loki had smiled at him and said, "Well, it is about time."

"You are not angry with me, Loki?"  Thor asked with puppy dog eyes.  The ones that used to make Loki's heart melt.

"I am not.  I only wish that you had told me sooner.  I was very jealous of your relationship with the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, but the most devastating blow was Jane Foster.  I felt abandoned and unloved.  I believe that is why I was such an easy target for the Chitauri.  It was ten times worse once I found out that I was not a true son of Odin.  I felt that you would never love me again."

"I am sorry for all the pain that I have caused you.  I should have told you when we were teenagers that I loved you, but I felt embarrassed, and I never thought that you would reciprocate.  How could I tell my own brother that I was in love with him?"

Loki hugged Thor to his chest, stroking his brother's hair lovingly.  "I know, Thor.  You were not the only one at fault.  I have loved you, been in love with you since we were young, but I too felt afraid to make my desires known.  We have been such fools.  We have wasted so much time, time that we could have spent entwined in each other's arms."

"I want you, Loki," Thor whispered in his ear.  "I want you so much it is painful."

Loki smiled against Thor's cheek.  He had waited forever to hear those words usher from his brother's lips, and now, after all this time, The God of Mischief finally had everything that he had ever wanted.  "I want you too, Thor, more than anything.  Please, take me to bed.  Make me truly yours."

Loki felt his brother tense in his arms and a jolt of fear shot through his soul.  Maybe Thor was lying and he really did not want him.

"Loki, oh, my Loki," Thor sobbed into his brother's throat.  I love you so much, but I fear that I might injure you.  You have only been home a month and you are not completely recovered."

Loki took a deep breath.  He should have known.  Thor's only concern was for him, as it had always been.

~~~~

One week later, Loki's patience wore thin and he took the matter out of his brother's hands.  Loki blew warm air in Thor's ear and stroked a finger down his bare chest.  Thor had spent every night in Loki's bed since his return to Asgard, but they had done nothing except kiss.  Loki needed more, much more, so if Thor would not make the first move, then Loki felt it was up to him.  

Thor moaned as his eyes fluttered open.  Someone was kissing his neck and stroking his chest.  It felt so good and his manhood strained against his breeches.

"Loki," Thor groaned.  "What are you doing?"

Loki raised his head to look Thor in the eye.  He smirked at him devilishly.  "If you do not know then I must be doing it wrong."

Thor laughed heartily and pulled Loki on top of him.  He wanted him so badly, but Thor still hesitated.  "Loki, I…"

"Now stop, Thor.  I am perfectly fine and if you do not make love to me soon, I fear that I may explode.  I assume you would not want that on your conscience?"

Thor laughed again.  "I certainly would not."

Loki’s eyes glazed over as he watched Thor divest himself of his breeches.  The God of Mischief did not have that problem.  He was already naked and hard.  Loki let his hands explore the lightly furred chest before him.  He kissed Thor's face, his eyes, his cheeks, his forehead, and his nose.  He trailed kisses down Thor's chin and throat.  Thor ran his fingers teasingly over Loki’s scarred, pale skin.  He leaned down and kissed Loki sweetly.  Loki could feel Thor's tongue probing, requesting entrance, and he gladly opened his mouth.  Reluctantly, Thor released Loki's mouth and kissed a long, wet trail down his chest.  He engulfed one pert nipple in his mouth, laving it with his tongue, and then repeated the process on the other nipple. 

Thor moved lower, nipping at the inside of Loki's thigh.  He purposely ignored the shaft that bobbed before his eyes and leaned down to nuzzle Loki's heavy sac.  Loki made a pleading noise and Thor decided to have pity on him.  Thor sucked Loki’s hard member in to his mouth, taking Loki's length all the way to the root.  Loki hissed in pleasure as the wet mouth licked up the hard ridge on the underside of his cock, gently scraping teeth over the sensitive area as he went.  Thor slid his mouth up and down the pulsing shaft, making Loki moan and shudder uncontrollably.  Loki threaded his hands through Thor’s hair, not pulling, just holding on.  Thor let go with a wet pop and crawled up Loki’s body to kiss him passionately once more.  Loki wrapped his arms around Thor, pulling their bodies flush together.

Thor growled low, and then deftly flipped his lover over onto his stomach.  He kissed his way down Loki’s spine.  Loki arched into the small, wet teases that Thor was bestowing upon him.  Thor massaged Loki's two perfectly round globes as he parted his cheeks slightly.  Thor slid his tongue slowly and gently into him.  Loki moaned and let his head fall onto his folded arms.  Loki felt as if he was flying, soaring high above the treetops and across a cloudless sky.

"Oh, Thor," Loki moaned.

Thor’s tongue delved deep into the reaches of Loki’s body that thrummed with pleasure at his ministrations.  Loki protested loudly when Thor stopped and turned him onto his back.  "We need something," Thor whispered.

Loki smiled and pointed.  "There should be something in the bedside table."

Thor got to his knees and rummaged through the drawer.  He was not disappointed when his hand came out clutching a tube of lubricant.  Thor grinned triumphantly.  "Did mother make this?"

"Yes, love.  It is her special recipe.  I used it on cold winter nights when dreaming of you, Thor."

Thor groaned at the intense look of want in his brother's eyes.

Thor quickly removed the cap and squeezed some of the lubricant onto his fingers.  He entered Loki carefully, one cool, slick digit at a time, stretching him slowly.  After an inordinate amount of time, Loki thought, Thor added a second finger until The God of Mischief was near mindless with pleasure.  Then, just as slowly, Thor added a third finger.  Thor patiently probed and stretched Loki as he worked his fingers in and out until he was satisfied that he would not hurt his beloved.  It was all too much as Loki bucked his hips and mewled helplessly.

"Please, Thor, please, I need you," Loki whined.

"Patience, brother," Thor replied with a self-satisfied grin.

Loki whimpered when Thor's fingers finally receded, leaving him with such a feeling of emptiness.  Soon enough though, Thor positioned himself between Loki's legs and inched his way into Loki's tight channel carefully, filling that emptiness completely.  Thor stilled, giving Loki the time he needed to adjust to the intrusion until the younger man began thrusting back on Thor’s thick cock.  They took up a slow rhythm, moving together in a sensual dance that Loki had waited years to experience.  Thor used one hand to balance and the other to hold onto Loki’s aching erection, stroking it in time with his thrusts.  A tension burned inside Loki, taut as a bowstring as his cries intensified and echoed through the room.  Thor increased his pace gradually until he struck Loki’s prostrate with each thrust.  A powerful orgasm shook Loki as Thor plunged into him.  Loki’s muscles clamped tightly around Thor’s cock and pushed him over the edge of oblivion as they came almost in unison.  They collapsed together, panting hard, and trembling with satiation.

“Beautiful,” Loki murmured.

“Beautiful, indeed,” Thor echoed.

When their shared climax had passed, Thor rolled to his side and pulled Loki into a desperate embrace, wanting to be so close that they might melt into one body.  He loved the feeling of holding his brother next to him, as their breathing slowly returned to normal.  It was an amazing feeling, to hold his brother tightly once more.  Thor had missed this connection.  He had been so stupid to let Loki slip away from him.  Thor wanted to share that thought with Loki, but his brother was already asleep in his arms, so Thor sighed, pulled Loki closer and let the warmth of his brother's body lull him back to sleep.

~~~~

Thor smiled when he found his brother reading out on the terrace.  It reminded him of past times. 

Loki glanced up from his book, noticing the faraway look in Thor's eyes.  "What are you dreaming about, oaf?"  Loki asked in his teasing fashion.

"I was thinking about how relaxed you look out here reading.  I think that things are returning to normal once more."

Loki sighed.  "Thor, I will admit that the situation is better, but I am not sure that I will ever feel normal again."

"I know, my love, but in these last three months, you have shone great improvement.  Did mother come to visit today?"  Thor asked as he took a seat on the bench next to Loki.

"Mother comes every day without fail.  I welcome her visits."

"Loki, you need not isolate yourself so.  You have free range of Asgard."

"Yes, but I am not quite ready to socialize just yet."

"Mother said that Father came to see you this morning.  I was concerned.  How did it go, Loki?"

Loki smiled at Thor.  "Actually, it went better than I expected.  Father apologized for doubting my loyalty.  He said that after reading the report from the healers, he deeply regretted his actions.  He has reinstated my title as Prince of Asgard and restored all of my privileges'."

"Hmm, I am very glad of that.  Did you discuss anything else?"

"He tried again to explain his reasons for taking me as an infant, but I am afraid that I am not ready to hear such explanations."

"So, you do not forgive Father?"  Thor asked, already knowing the answer.

"I will probably, in time, but for now I am still angry.  If he had only told us when we were children, I believe it would have proved easier to deal with.  What of you and Father?"  Loki asked.  He had noticed the tension whenever anyone mentioned the All Father.

Thor shook his head.  "I must confess that I am very disappointed in Father.  He believed you guilty without investigating the matter himself.  If mother had not threatened to leave him, he would never have called a healer that night." 

"Who in their right mind would have thought me innocent?"  Loki scoffed.

"I did," Thor protested.

Loki laughed.  "We both know that you have never been in your right mind."

Thor grinned and planted a wet, sloppy kiss on Loki's lips, laughing when Loki gave him a disgusted look and wiped his mouth on Thor's sleeve.

"I love you, Loki," Thor spoke so softly that Loki almost did not hear him.

"Is something wrong?  Loki asked.

"Oh, uh, no, but I spoke to father a little while ago and asked him for his blessing.  I told him that we would be wed."

"Excuse me?"  Loki asked wide-eyed.

"I am sorry.  I guess I should have asked you first."

"That would have been nice, Thor.  Am I to assume this is your inept way of proposing?"

Thor smiled and got up from the bench, dropping to one knee in the process.  "I Thor Odinson would be honored if you would agree to bond with me and rule Asgard by my side?"

"Oh, please do get up, you great oaf," Loki said with a chuckle.  "I will consent to bond with you, if you will cease these revolting displays of sentimentality," Loki said with a smirk as he pulled Thor back up onto the bench with him.

Thor beamed and kissed Loki passionately until the need to breath overcame both of them.  "You have made me so happy, Loki.  I promise to love and cherish you for all eternity."

Loki snorted.  "What did I just say about sentimental drivel?"

"I am sorry.  I forgot," Thor replied, not looking the least bit contrite.

"Oh, all right, I will allow the sentimentality from time to time, but do not make a habit of it."

"As you wish, my love," Thor agreed, never actually planning to honor that wish.

"I suppose we must begin making wedding preparations then.  Mother will be beside herself with joy, trying to organize an Asgardian wedding."

"Yes," Thor agreed.  "She will be in her element.  It has been a long time since the last royal wedding took place on Asgard, but there is something that I must do first though, and I hope you will not be angry with me."

"That depends on what it is you have to do," Loki replied with a raised eyebrow.  Something in Thor's tone of voice had him worried.

Thor hesitated.  He was not sure how to broach the subject with Loki, but he had made a promise and he felt that it would not be honorable to break such a promise.  "I must go to Midgard.  I promised Jane Foster that I would return for her.  I believe she deserves an explanation, after all Jane did for me, during my exile."

"What exactly do you propose to tell her?"  Loki asked incredulously.

"I will tell her the truth, Loki.  I will tell her that I have always been in love with you, but that I never thought you would return those feelings.  It does not matter if she understands.  It will change nothing and I will return in a few hours.  I will not go if you forbid it, Loki, or if it will cause you heartache."

Loki thought for a moment.  He didn't like the idea of Thor visiting Jane Foster again, but if he forbade Thor to go, his brother would eventually resent it.  Honor meant everything to Thor, and without it, his brother had nothing.  "I will be fine, Thor.  Do what you must and then return home to me."

"I love you.  Please, never forget that," Thor said as he kissed Loki goodbye.

"I love you too, Thor, but do not keep me waiting long," Loki said as he watched Thor leave, an ominous feeling growing in the pit of his stomach until he pinched his arm to snap himself out of it.  Thor would return soon and all would be well.  Loki did not doubt his brother's intentions, undying love, syrupy sentimentality, or sloppy drivel any more.

~~~~

Odin never suspected that Thanos and the Chitauri could regroup quite so quickly.  Heimdall scoured the Nine Worlds in search of the illusive fighting force, but wherever the Chitauri had disappeared to, it was beyond the omniscient God's line of sight.  Even Heimdall's gaze could not penetrate the dark reaches of the in between places.  However, the All Father was not foolish enough to believe that Thanos just simply retreated, so Odin kept Asgard on high alert ever since Thor and Loki's return.  He had the Tesseract locked safely in the vault after using its power to repair the Bifrost, but Odin knew that Thanos would eventually try to reclaim it.   

The first Chitauri flyer appeared in the sky over Asgard just past midday.  Thor's departure for Midgard seemed to trigger the attack.  The Chitauri concentrated their efforts on trying to disable the Bifrost once more, but Heimdall and the Asgardian warriors held them at bay, protecting the bridge at all cost.  Thanos attacked from three sides in a desperate attempt to distract the Asgardian forces from his main objective.

Loki was in his mother's chambers, discussing wedding plans with her, when the first explosion rocked the palace. 

"What was that?"  Loki asked startled.

When the second explosion hit, it left no doubt about what was happening.

"We must get to Odin," Frigga cried.

Frigga immediately grabbed her sword and ran for the throne room with a frantic Loki right behind her.  Several more explosions slowed their progress, as they dodged falling rock and debris in their search for the All Father. 

Upon entering the throne room, Chitauri infantry surrounded Loki and his mother.  Frigga swung her sword, beheading two invaders with one swing.  Loki eliminated three more with a surge of magic just as Odin entered the room. 

"Frigga, Loki, take cover elsewhere," Odin shouted, raising Gungnir and fending off four Chitauri soldiers.

Frigga, distracted by her husband, did not see the Chitauri blade rapidly approaching her back, but Loki saw it and threw himself in front of the Chitauri soldier.  His magic disabled the aggressor, but in such close proximity, the powerful burst of energy knocked Loki on his backside.  In an instant, the Chitauri soldiers were on him, and when the smoke cleared, Loki and the soldiers had vanished.

"Odin," Frigga screamed.  "They have taken him.  They have taken our son."

"Stay here, Frigga," Odin commanded.  "I will send a warrior to get Thor."

"Hurry, my husband," Frigga implored.  "We must find Loki.  He saved my life."

"I know, love.  Loki is a hero.  I will spare nothing to find him.  I refuse to lose my son again," Odin promised as he left the throne room on his quest to find Fandral.

~~~~

Thor was speaking with Jane in her apartment when Fandral landed on the Midgardian woman's balcony.  Knowing instinctively that something was wrong, Thor rushed out to meet him, cutting his visit with Jane short.

"Fandral, what is happening?"

Fandral looked toward the heavens and shouted.  "Heimdall, open the Bifrost.  We must go, Thor.  Asgard is under attack."

 TBC


	3. Fall from Grace

Thunder echoed and lightening crackled above Asgard as dark storm clouds gathered over the palace.  Thor paced back and forth across the throne room floor, feeling helpless, and at a complete loss as he watched his mother cry.  Odin sat slumped on the throne, head in his hands, and Thor thought that he'd never seen his father look so old.

"How could this happen?"  Thor shouted to no one in particular.  "How did they take Loki again, and no one was able to stop them?"

Frigga quietly sobbed into her handkerchief.  "It all happened so fast, dear.  Loki was by my side one moment, and the next moment he was gone.  Your brother saved my life, Thor.  He risked himself for me.  My poor child has been through so much already and now this."

"I am doing everything in my power," Odin sighed heavily, "to find Loki and bring him home."

"I know, Odin," Frigga acquiesced, "but I fear that it is not enough."

"I am leaving, Father," Thor interjected.  "I will search all of the Nine Worlds until I find my brother.  I will leave no stone unturned and anyone who gets in my way will suffer the consequences."

"Thor," Odin shouted, slamming the butt of Gungnir on the floor.  "You will not go off on your own, wreaking havoc on the Nine Realms, and leaving devastation in your wake.  I will not allow it.  We need allies, Thor, friends willing to lay down their lives to help us find Loki.  Heimdall is still searching and he will never give up.  Do you really believe this was just simple attack on Asgard, Thor?  I think not," Odin huffed, never giving his eldest son the chance to respond.  "I am certain that Thanos willfully attacked Asgard with the sole purpose of recapturing your brother.  The moment Thanos' soldiers escaped with Loki, the Chitauri broke off the attack and returned to the mist from whence they came."

"I cannot just sit here and do nothing, Father," Thor growled.  "I have to do something.  I will not lose Loki again."

"Thor, please, we are searching everywhere for you brother.  I have contacted the Light Elves.  They may know a way to reach the in between places.  I have a certain rapport with the Light Elves," Frigga acknowledged.  "Let us see if they can assist us before you do anything rash."

"Father, you said we needed allies.  May I go to Midgard, to speak with SHIELD and the Avengers?  They asked me to join their team when I helped them fight against the Chitauri, and Tony Stark is a very smart man, Father.  I will plead my case and hope that I can convince them to help us search for Loki."

Odin could not refuse his son outright.  That would only cause Thor to disobey his orders.  His son was hardheaded.  The All Father rose from his throne and held Thor in his steely gaze.  "Thor, I ask for three days to contact our other friends.  In the meantime, your mother may have success with the Light Elves.  If there is no trace of Loki found within that time, you may go to Midgard."

"Thank you, Father.  I will wait as you have asked.

"Take heart, my son, things will be different this time.  I know that Loki is not dead and we will find him.  You have my word."   

Thor nodded to his father and mother as he turned and stomped out of the throne room.  He didn't think his father had a chance in Hel of finding Loki, but he would wait three days because he had promised.  Thanos managed to keep his brother hidden from them for two years and the thought of Loki enduring that kind of torture again made Thor's heart rage.  Mjölnir, hanging from Thor's belt, thrummed with power, wanting nothing more than to break a few skulls, in sympathy for its master.

~~~~

Heimdall watched the Nine Worlds for any sign of the lost prince as Odin's warriors spread out across the galaxy, searching diligently for Loki Odinson.  Frigga made a trip to Alfheim for a meeting with Frey while Odin discretely sent the Lady Sif and The Warriors Three to search Jötunheimr.  Odin had to keep a partial army on Asgard, to help with repairs, and defend their home in the event of another attack, but most of his time and resources went toward finding his lost son.

Odin could see the disappointment on his wife's face upon her return to Asgard.  "The Light Elves would not help us?"  Odin asked.

"It is not that they were unwilling, my husband.  Frey used all of the sorcery at his disposal to penetrate the in between place, but no matter what he did, nothing worked.  All the mystics could see was eternal darkness."

Odin shook his head in dismay.  "This is hopeless.  We will never get Loki back unless we can find a way to access the abyss.  My warriors have found nothing and Thor is ready to destroy the Nine Worlds in his anger."

"Husband," Frigga started, "please let Thor go to Midgard as he asked.  The humans have proved themselves useful.  The Midgardians are stronger than we gave them credit.  They defeated Thanos and the Chitauri in battle with a minimal amount of effort.  I believe that Thor can persuade his human friends to help."

"I do not know, my love.  Loki's attack on Earth is still fresh in their memory and it may go against Thor.  Even though our son was not in his right mind, I do not think that the Midgardians will be quite so forgiving.  Loki caused much pain and suffering while in New York.  Would you be willing to help find an enemy who murdered your own people, Frigga?"

Frigga hung her head.  She knew that Odin was right.  Asgard couldn't count on support from the humans, not after what Loki had done.  "Most likely… no," Frigga replied sadly.  "However, I will not give up hope."

"Nor shall I, love, nor shall I.  I will exhaust every possible means to see our son returned safely to Asgard, and I will command Thor to leave immediately for Midgard."

"Thank you, my husband.  That is all that I can ask."

That evening, Frigga prayed, chanted, and spun runes of recovery until the break of day.  She called upon the magic of the Nine Worlds to aid her in her quest.  The ebb of magic filled her being with such intensity that she felt drunk with its power.  There was something coming on the wind, something so powerful that nothing would ever rival it.  She didn't know what it was, only that it was coming, and she rejoiced.  Her voice rang out and Frigga sang.

~~~~

The Bifrost deposited Thor on the small balcony just outside Nick Fury's office.  He prayed to the Gods that his Midgardian friends would listen to reason.  Thor needed help in his search for his lost brother, as Odin's tireless efforts came to naught, and Heimdall had even less success.  The trip to Alfheim proved fruitless as well.  The Light Elves, with the greatest mystics in all the Nine Worlds could not penetrate the in between places of the abyss.   

"Are you insane?"  Nick Fury yelled as he stood up from behind his desk to glare at The God of Thunder.  "Do you really think we'd help you rescue a mass murderer?"

"Fuck, your psychotic brother is on his own, Thor," Tony said in exasperation.  "The only thing we'll do is kill the bastard if he shows his face on Earth again."

"Please, you do not understand.  Loki was not in his right mind when he attacked Midgard.  He was under total control of Thanos and the Chitauri.  Loki does not remember most of what happened," Thor pleaded, swallowing down every ounce of pride he had left to gain support from the Avengers.  "The All Father pardoned Loki of his crimes after receiving the report from our healers.  He risked his own life to save our mother when Asgard came under attack.  Surely, that must stand for something."

Fury's eyes narrowed.  What kind of fool did Thor think he was anyway?  "I'm afraid it means very little, Thor.  We don't trust your brother and we never will.  SHIELD sent down orders to kill Loki on sight if he returns to Earth, and I agree with them wholeheartedly.  I've personally ordered my team to kill him, without hesitation, if he's stupid enough to come back here."

The argument continued between Thor, Fury, and the Avengers long into the night, without making any headway on Thor's part.  No one trusted Loki.  Why would they?  That question nagged at Clint's conscience.  During the entire exchange, Clint remained ominously silent.  He kept thinking that after Natasha freed him from Loki's spell, no one ever questioned his loyalty.  No one thought badly of him and life returned to normal right after his debriefing.  Natasha and his friends never looked at him like he'd helped commit mass murder, so why couldn't someone give Loki the benefit of the doubt?  He didn't think that Thor would lie to them, even if he were prejudice on the subject.  Clint was about to voice his concerns when SHIELD's alarm system in Nick's office blared to life, bringing an immediate halt to the latest round of arguments.

"That's it," Nick shouted.  "Your murdering brother's magical signature just showed up in the Badlands, but it's very faint.  SHIELD can't pinpoint the exact location and it's a huge area to cover.  We'll have to split up and search sector by sector.  Just remember, people, shoot to kill."

"I will not allow you to kill my brother under any circumstance," Thor promised.  "I will find Loki and return him to Asgard, and if anyone harm's my brother, they will feel my wrath."

Thor went out on the balcony and swung Mjölnir above his head, exiting the same way he'd entered.  The God of Thunder had to find Loki before it was too late.  If the Avengers found Loki first, his brother would meet with certain death, and no amount of cajoling could stop Thor from exacting his revenge on Midgard.

"Shit, we've got to go.  Thor means business," Tony yelled as he activated his suit. 

"Ah, maybe we should at least talk to Loki before we just up and kill him," Clint said, finally trying to make his thoughts known."

"I said to kill that crazy bastard on sight.  Do I make myself clear?"  Nick replied, giving Clint a hard look.

"Don't worry, Nick, we've got it.  If we find Loki, he's as good as dead.  He's got some payback coming," Tony assured.

~~~~

Loki lost all sense of time and place after waking up in complete darkness.  He didn't know how long he'd been there, only that his life seemed to have come full circle, and he was back where it all began.  The silence stretched before him as spidery fingers reached out to touch his pale flesh.  He was confused at first, but the blackness that surrounded him was familiar somehow.  Loki strained his eyes, trying desperately to make out any shadows in the pitch black, but nothing revealed itself to him.  An eerie calm settled over Loki as he waited.  He remembered this place now and the eventual pain that accompanied it.  Somewhere in the darkness, Thanos lurked patiently, preparing to strike his victim down when they least suspected.  Loki mused aloud.  "You will not fool me again.  I am not so vulnerable.  For this time I come armed with the truth and my brother's love."

A maniacal laugh echoed from the darkness.  "Welcome back, Prince of Asgard.  We have missed you.  You will suffer a thousand times greater than before, Loki Odinson, and you are correct.  For you do not come alone this time.  You have brought me a gift, one that I will take great pleasure in torturing for the rest of eternity.  I will rip the grandchild of Odin from your body and it shall be my special pet, to do with as I see fit.  Your son shall be the price you pay for disobeying me, God of Mischief."

Loki gasped.  As soon as Thanos spoke the words, Loki knew that they were true.  He was carrying Thor's child inside him.  He felt the tiny spark of life, for the first time, just a week before the attack on Asgard.  Of course, he had no idea what it was at that moment, but now with the reality of the situation staring him in the face, Loki could not deny the obvious, and he had no choice, except to fight to save his unborn child from a life of pain.

Loki stood and raised his arms.  "You will not touch me or my child," he swore to the manipulative God.

"Take him," Thanos hissed angrily.  "You shall not defy me this time, Prince of Asgard!"

Rage burned a hot trail straight through Loki's soul and manifested itself in a display of magic that caught Thanos and the Chitauri completely by surprise.  Bright, white light shot from Loki's fingertips, temporarily blinding the henchmen advancing on him.  The God of Mischief's anger exploded with such force that it hit Thanos squarely in the chest and knocked the bully off his feet.  Loki couldn't imagine where such power came from, but he wasn't about to waste it.  Making the most of his current advantage, Loki took the opportunity to run as fast as he possibly could.

Loki ran until he couldn't breathe.  He had no idea where he was or where he was going until his feet slid off the edge of the void and the twinkling of stars filled his field of vision.  Loki felt his body plummeting through space with all due speed as his life flashed before his eyes.  The God of Mischief thought about all the things that he would change if he only had the chance.  He wanted to see Thor one more time before his life ended.  Loki thought about the baby growing inside him and about Thor's elation once he found out, but he realized that those things would never happen.  In truth, Loki felt that it would be better if he and the baby died before anyone found out that he was with child.  Loki didn't want his son to suffer the same torture that he had suffered at the hands of the Chitauri, and he was not delusional enough to believe that Thanos would ever stop looking for him.  Loki took a deep breath and closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable, as the blue-green world of Midgard rose up to meet him.

~~~~

" _It is not fair_ ," Loki's child thought.  He had loved his mother and father from the moment of his conception, but there were so many obstacles to overcome.  They barely had time at all to just enjoy each other's company.  Enemies bombarded his mother from every direction, and even though his life essence was only a few weeks old, he could not stay idle.     

He was so tired.  The tiny embryo used up nearly all of his energy trying to help his mother escape from the dark place, but their lives remained in peril.  The baby gave everything he had, for one last chance at survival, by slowing his mother's descent as much as he could.  He didn't know if it would be enough to prevent their deaths, but he had to try.  

Jagged rocks broke bones and tore large gnashes into Loki's skin on his way down to an unceremonious landing on Midgard.  Pain shot through every part of Loki's body as he lay bleeding on the dusty ground.  His head throbbed and his vision grayed, but miraculously, Loki had managed to survive the fall.  Loki saw a large, cavernous opening in the rock face just ahead of him and he crawled on his belly to reach the shelter within.  He figured it would be better to die inside a cave then out in the open, where any number of predators could stumble upon his dead body.

Time seemed to stand still as Loki slipped in an out of consciousness.  Sometimes he was aware of what was happening and at other times, he thought that he was back on Asgard, peacefully sleeping in his brother's arms.  As a sharp wave of pain brought Loki back to full awareness, his eyes opened, focusing for a moment, on the green monster who peered at him intently.  Something in his subconscious recognized the beast.  He'd fought the creature on Midgard and lost miserably.  Hysterical laughter fought its way to the surface, but Loki managed to contain the growing panic.  Loki knew that the monster was his only chance to end the nightmare from which he would never wake.  In a final attempt to spare his child, Thor, and his parents any more grief, Loki uttered those fate-changing words.  "Please, kill me, please…"

The beast cocked his head and looked at Loki perplexed, but The God of mischief couldn't hold the creature's gaze longer because unconsciousness was rapidly claiming him once more.

 _"Please do not kill my mother,"_ the child cried out in anguish.  The baby could sense that the thing watching his mother was not evil, primitive yes, but not evil.  So, in a last ditch effort to keep the creature from killing his mother, the small life inside Loki discharged a powerful pheromone into the air around him and waited for the desired effect.  The child wasn't surprised when the green monster reached down, scooped his mother up into his arms, and held him protectively.  The tiny, cunning life blossoming within The God of Mischief smiled with satisfaction and promptly fell asleep from exhaustion.

~~~~

Thanos was enraged when he ordered his fleet of Leviathans' to leave the void and resume the attack on Asgard.  His anger propelled him forward with single-mindedness.  He would get the traitorous Prince back as well as the Tesseract.  Thanos remained dumbfounded by The God of Mischief's escape from the abyss.  He'd never witnessed anything like it before and he fervently believed magical energy of that caliber was beyond the Prince's capability.  Something else was at work here and Thanos vowed to find out exactly what it was.  With such power, Loki could go anywhere in the Nine Worlds, but Thanos suspected that the only realistic destination for the Prince was back to Asgard.    

The ferocity of the battle took its toll on Odin's depleted forces.  Most of the All Father's warriors were still out searching for Loki.  The damage sustained in the first attack weakened the castle and the vault that held the Tesseract.  The Bifrost remained intact for the most part, but during the second battle, the Chitauri managed to blast a large chunk of bridge away before stealing the Tesseract and fleeing back into the void. 

Thanos was delighted by the successful return of the Tesseract, but still very angry over losing the Prince of Asgard.  The God of Mischief did not return to his home world and Thanos wasn't sure where to begin looking for him.  Unless Loki showed his hand, the deceitful Prince could prove difficult to find, but Thanos would never give up the hunt.  He would watch and wait patiently for Loki to make a mistake and then they would pounce on him.  

 

TBC   


	4. The Magic That You Do

Loki stirred, his eyes fluttering open briefly, just catching a glimpse of the green surrounding him.   _'So much green,_ ' Loki thought, until it dawned on him that it was the Hulk from Midgard holding him securely to his chest.  Loki didn't spare a lot time pondering the situation.  His whole body ached, but at least he was warm.  If he could only use a tiny bit of magic, even partially healing his wounds, Loki was sure that he would feel much better.  The God of Mischief doubted if he could call forth the magic in his present condition, but he concentrated anyway.  Power flooded his body, stitching torn flesh back together and setting broken bones with relative ease.  He was still a mess, but far better than he'd been only moments ago.  "What luck," Loki said to himself, "I did not think that I had it in me."

"You sleep now, puny God," the Hulk chastised.

"Of course, how silly of me, I will sleep now," Loki said with a snort as he snuggled closer to the Hulk and fell back to sleep almost instantly.

A few hours later, the Hulk gently laid Loki on the ground, preparing to fight off the Avengers in an attempt save the puny God's life, and through it all, The God of Mischief remained oblivious.  

~~~~ 

Thor rushed to Loki's side and cradled his brother's battered body in his arms.  "Loki, oh Loki, I love you so much.  I will take you back to Asgard and all will be well.  I promise that no one will hurt you ever again."

"I can't just let you leave with him, Thor.  Loki is a fugitive and I have my orders," Nick replied with determination.

Thor growled angrily.  "Then I shall fight you, all of you if necessary, but either way, I am taking Loki back to Asgard."

"Fight with Thor," the Hulk roared in Nick's face as he took a step back to protect The God of Thunder and his injured brother.

"Me too," Clint said, fingering his crossbow purposely while he moved to stand next to the Big Guy.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Barton?"  Nick asked in disbelief.  "Thor's brother brainwashed you and turned you into one of his puppets.  Have you forgotten already?"

"No, I haven't forgotten and that's the crux of the problem.  I was brainwashed and not once did any of you try to kill me.  I believed Thor when he told us that Loki suffered the same sort of mind control… and worse.  Look at the scars, Nick.  Not the fresh cuts, but the old ones crisscrossing his body," Clint said, pointing to Loki's bare chest.  "I don't think anyone on Asgard did that to him."

"It doesn't matter, Clint.  We have our orders from SHIELD.  Captain, please talk some sense into these people."

Captain America studied the ground intently, pushing the dirt around with his toe as he thought.

"Say something, damn it!"  Nick shouted.

Steve looked up, meeting Fury's eyes and holding his gaze.  "I can't, in all good conscience, let you kill an unborn child.  I will not be party to such an atrocity, no matter what Loki did."

"Fuck," Nick sighed.  "I can't believe this.  How is such a thing possible anyway?  Maybe Banner's wrong."

"He is not wrong."  Thor answered, still cradling Loki in his arms.  "It is possible for Frost Giants.  They are a single gender species.  It is a normal condition on Jötunheimr, enabling a form of reproduction in which both partners can act as the male or female.  The necessary organs for giving birth develop after a Front Giant has conceived.  My mother explained it to me a long time ago, when I was curious about the Frost Giants entire male race." 

"Even if that's true, I still have my orders."

I think we should let Thor take Loki back to Asgard.  I'm with the others, Nick.  I can't murder a baby," Tony finally spoke, joining the cause with the rest of the team.

Natasha crossed her arms, taking a stubborn stance.  "Well, Nick, I guess it's unanimous, there's not going to be any baby killing today."

"For Pete's sake, all right.  I give up.  I can see when I'm beaten.  Get him out of here, Thor, before I change my mind," Nick yelled, throwing his hand in the air as he admitted defeat.

"Thank you.  I thank all of you for sparing my brother's life this day," Thor replied as he picked Loki up and carried him passed the Avengers and out of the cave.  

"I know I'm going regret this," Nick huffed, watching the God of Thunder make good his escape with the fugitive Loki held protectively in his arms.

"Heimdall, open the Bifrost," Thor shouted skyward.

Thor, Nick, and the Avengers waited expectantly for something to happen.  After five minutes, and still nothing, Thor tried again.  "Heimdall, please open the Bifrost.  I have Loki.  He is severely injured and needs a healer."

"What the hell?"  Tony questioned, once it became obvious that the bridge to Asgard wasn't opening.  "Ah, is there something wrong, Thor?"

"I do not know.  Heimdall will not open the bridge."

"See, I told you, even Asgard doesn't want Loki back," Nick said smugly.

Thor turned and glared at Nick.  "Loki was exonerated of his crimes on Asgard.  Father sent practically all of his army to search for my brother.  They would never abandon us." 

"Um, that doesn't sound like such a good idea, especially when you've just been attacked by hostile forces.  Could your home world be under attack again?  Steve asked with concern.

Thor had been thinking the exact same thing.  If Thanos captured Loki, only to lose him again, then it was very possible.  Thor knew just how volatile Thanos was.  Loki had the evidence of Thanos' wrath written all over his body.  "It is a possibility.  Thanos is not forgiving and since Loki managed to escape his grasp for a second time, I believe that he may have attacked Asgard in retaliation.  Please, will you not help me?"  Thor begged.  "Loki needs a healer.  I fear that he will perish if his wounds are not treated soon."

"We have to take him to a hospital, Nick, and I'm not going to argue about this with you.  He needs a doctor."

"Captain, be reasonable here.  If we take him to a hospital, SHIELD will find him quickly and send a death squad after him.  We won't be able to protect him.  Loki is highly recognizable and there's not a doctor, anywhere on Earth, that won’t know who he is and report his whereabouts immediately."

"We'll take him to Stark Tower.  Once the Big Guy regains his faculties, he can treat Loki's wounds.  I can help too."

"You would do this for a guy that threw you out a window, Stark?"

"I know, it's retarded, but I never said I was right in the head."

"Thank you, Tony.  You do not know what this means to me."

"What am I supposed to do about SHIELD?"

"I think you should meet with SHIELD and explain the situation.  Tell them that we took Loki and you couldn't stop us.  Just try to make them understand.  Let them know that we'll keep The God of Mischief under twenty four-hour guard."

"Well, what if I can't convince them?"

"Oh please, we know you, Fury.  You can do it if you really want to, so I suggest that you really want to, or we'll go into hiding with Loki."

"Don't threaten me, Stark.  I don't take kindly to ultimatums."

"Please, Nick," Thor begged with the puppy dog eyes, "Loki is carrying my child.  He is all that matters to me and if I lose him, I do not know what I will do."

"Nick, do you think that I'm a bad person?"  Clint asked.

"No.  Why would I think a thing like that?"

"You believe that my mind was controlled by the Tesseract?"

"I see where this is conversation is going, Clint, and I get the point.  I promise I'll do my best with SHIELD, so you'd better get Loki back to Stark Tower before we start attracting unwanted attention out here."

"Thank you, Nick.  I am very grateful."

"Don't thank me yet, Thor.  I might not get approval from SHIELD, but if that happens, I'll give you a heads up, so you can take Loki into hiding."

"Come on, Thor, let's get Loki into the chopper," Natasha said, motioning with her hand, "it's sitting just beyond that ridge."

"I'll fly point guard," Tony said smiling as he smoothly lifted into the air.

"What about the Big Guy?"  Steve asked.  "Do you think he'll change for us, so we can all fly back together?"

"Ah, I don't know, but I'll ask," Tony replied with a smirk.  "Hey, Big Guy," Tony yelled, flying directly into the Hulk's personal space.  "Can you change for us or do you think you can make it to Stark Tower on your own?  We need the other fellow.  The puny God is badly injured and only Bruce knows how to help."

The Hulk thought hard for a moment, looking from one Avenger to the next, but after a few tense minutes, he nodded.  "I change," the Hulk growled, grudgingly giving up control as a mostly naked Dr. Banner suddenly appeared before them.

"Well, there you have it, folks.  Grab him, Captain, and let's get the hell out of here."

 ~~~~

Heimdall watched closely, waiting for the right opportunity to inform Odin of his sons' dilemma.  He remained stoic as always, gleaning every ounce of information available before reporting to the All Father.  The situation was grave, but from everything that Heimdall viewed, not all was lost.  With each passing moment, Thor gained support from his Midgardian friends, significantly raising Heimdall's hopes for a successful outcome.

Heimdall was sure the news would come as a great shock to the King and Queen of Asgard.  He was unprepared for the calm demeanor of the royal couple.  Odin showed only a minimal amount of astonishment.  As for the Queen, she did not seem the least bit surprised.  Heimdall suspected that Frigga knew all along that Loki was with child.

After leaving Odin and his wife to contemplate the situation, the All Father raised an eyebrow at his wife.

"You knew about this, my wife?"

"Yes, I felt the magical energy of the child a short time ago."

"Why did you not tell me?"

"I was not trying to keep secrets, Odin.  Loki did not know yet.  I was waiting for him to find out, so he and Thor could announce to Asgard the upcoming birth as a couple.

"Ah, I see, but this makes the situation a great deal more difficult.  I am sure that Thanos has the same information we do, and it is unlikely that he will stop hunting for our son."  

"Please, my husband, use the dark magic," Frigga implored.  "We must bring Loki home.  Heimdall said that Loki was seriously injured."

"I cannot risk using the dark magic, Frigga.  You must understand, Thanos is still out there somewhere, and if we retrieve Loki, Thanos will know precisely where to find him.  Without the Tesseract, we have no effective means of repairing the bridge quickly, and even if we could, I would not do so.  As soon as Loki comes home to Asgard, Thanos will resume his attack.  Of this, I have no doubt, my wife."

"You are willing to let our son die on Midgard?"

"Loki will not die," Odin stated adamantly.  "Heimdall also said that Thor was with him, as well as the Avengers.  The Midgardians will care for Loki.  I know that you can sense it, my love.  Loki's life force is strong."

"Yes, I do sense it, but Thor must think that we have abandoned him on Midgard, just like the last time.  We must find a way to send a message."

"Thor is not an imbecile.  He will instinctively know that we are unable to open the Bifrost, but I shall try to get a message to him.  Let us just hope that the Chitauri do not intercept it."

"I have confidence in your abilities, husband.  If there is a way to send a message, then you shall find it."

"Yes, my wife."

"Do whatever is necessary to contact our sons', Odin.  For I shall not sit by patiently and wait for Thanos to kill my grandchild."

"I would never let that happen, and you know my words to be true," Odin responded, leaving his wife to her own devices as he set off on a mission to find a way to send Thor a message without alerting the Chitauri.  Frigga had her ways, and he had his, but in any case, their goal was the same.   

 ~~~~

Banner and Stark were studying the images hovering at eye level as Loki's external skin disappeared and his internal organs appeared before them in vivid detail.  Banner muttered that most of his organs seemed very similar to that of humans. 

"I'm impressed with your imaging system, Stark.  This is pretty amazing," Bruce admitted as he stared intently at the multiple views that circled him.

"Thanks, Doc, I'm glad you like it, but Thor wants to know why Loki is still unconscious."

"I can't say for sure, but my best guess would be some sort of restorative sleep.  Loki's body is rapidly healing itself.  That process intensified as soon as I hooked up the IV."

"I can see that, Doc.  Those broken bones look almost completely healed.  If this keeps up, no one would ever suspect that they'd been broken at all."

"That's not the most unusual part, Tony, the scars on Loki's body are fading, even the very old ones.  They're disappearing like magic."

Tony grinned.  "Well, I guess it is magic, at least from our standpoint."  

"Let me see," Bruce said, taking a closer look at Loki's abdomen, "I want a better view of the baby."

"Jarvis, zoom in on the embryo," Tony ordered.

"Yes, Sir," Jarvis replied, instantly enlarging the image in front of the scientists' faces.

"How far along do you think he is?"  Tony asked.

"I'd say around eight or nine weeks.  The embryo is not quite at the fetus stage yet, but it will be soon.  From what I can tell, the baby looks perfectly normal.  The fetal heart monitor is showing a strong, steady rhythm."

"That's incredible, especially since it's been through the ringer recently.  I don't know how it survived the crash to Earth."

"Must be that magic thing again," Bruce answered as he ventured a concerned glance over at The God of Thunder.  Thor hadn't left Loki's side since they'd found him in the Badlands.  He'd talked to the unconscious God, stroked his hair, placed tender kisses on his brow, and held his hand without a break for the last several hours.

"He should get some rest."

"I'll see what I can do, but Thor isn't likely to budge from the Ice Queen's side."

"Ice Queen," Bruce repeated with a disapproving glare directed at Tony.

"What?"  Tony smirked.  "Don't you like my little nickname?"

"No I don't and I seriously doubt that Thor would appreciative it either.

"Jeez, you're all so anal.  Nobody can take a damn joke around here."

"Why don't you try to get Thor to eat something?  Take him to the kitchen while I attempt to wake Loki up."

"Hmm, all right, but I don't know if it will work.  Thor seems pretty well attached to Loki's hip."

"Just try, okay."

Tony smiled at the doctor as he sauntered over to the exam table.  "Thor, I'm starved.  What do you say we go get some food?"

Thor growled low. "I will not leave Loki." 

"Thor, you need some food and rest," Bruce stated as he joined the two men around the exam table.  "I'll watch Loki.  He'll be perfectly safe.  Remember, I had a few hours' sleep, but I do need something to eat, so if you would bring back some food, I'd appreciate it."

"Come on, Thor.  We have a nice, fresh boar roast in the fridge.  You like boar roast, right?"

"Boar roast?" Thor asked with definite interest.

"Uh huh, boar roast and mead.  We'll be gone twenty minutes tops and we can bring Bruce back some food.  What do you say, buddy?  You don't have to worry about security.  Jarvis will alert us if there is even a hint of danger.  Isn't that correct, Jarvis?"

"That is correct, Mr. Stark," the AI replied confidently.

Thor looked down at his sleeping brother.  His breathing was even and his pulse strong.  Dr. Banner would be with Loki every minute until they returned and Thor's stomach picked that precise moment to rumble loudly.

"Ah ha, I knew you were hungry," Tony said with a smirk.

"All right," Thor finally agreed," but we must not be gone long.  I wish to be here when Loki wakes up."

"Not a problem, buddy, and if Bruce sees any signs of waking, he'll call us right away."

"I will.  You have my word."

"In that case, I shall partake of boar roast."

Tony laughed, shaking his head in amusement.  "Yup, I thought you might."

Bruce smiled at the retreating backs of the two men.  Tony could be a pain in the ass most of the time, but he was also nearly as manipulative as The God of Mischief.  What a pair those two would make, Bruce thought, if only Loki would wake up.

Bruce spent the next few minutes rechecking Loki's vital signs, reflexes, and pupils.  He absentmindedly brushed a stray lock of hair out of The God of Mischief's face.  He sighed as he turned his back on Loki, looking once again at the images hanging in midair.  He felt funny inside, ever since the Badlands, but he couldn't figure out why.  "I can certainly see the attraction," Bruce mumbled under his breath. "You're very beautiful."

A hoarse whisper from behind Bruce startled him out of his thoughts.

"Thank you."

Bruce whirled around, amazed to find intense green eyes looking at him from under long, dark lashes.

Bruce chuckled and moved closer to the exam table.  "I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to say that out loud." 

Loki looked up at the doctor and smiled slightly.  "It is all right.  As you might imagine, I do not receive many compliments.  I remember you, though.  You cared for me when I fell to Midgard."

"Ah, that was the other guy.  He decided to protect you against the Avengers better judgment, but he is stubborn once he makes up his mind about something."

"I thank him for that, and so does my son."

"So, you know about the baby?"  Bruce asked in surprise.  "When did you first learn that you were pregnant?"

"Thanos told me after my recapture.  I awoke in the void, surrounded by complete darkness, and Thanos took great pleasure in letting me know how he would torture my child for all of eternity.  Those words filled me with a rage that I cannot begin to describe."

"I understand," Bruce replied sympathetically.  He'd felt that kind of rage many times since the gamma experiment and he knew just how difficult such rage was to control.  "May I ask how you managed to escape from the void?"

Loki sighed.  "I am not exactly sure.  I was so angry that I called forth my magic, but it was different, more powerful than normal, and it caught Thanos unaware.  I somehow blinded the Chitauri and knocked Thanos down with a burst of magical energy.  Then I ran for my life, and kept running, until I found a way out of the void.  Now, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course, anything," Bruce replied, nodding encouragingly.

"Where am I and where is Thor?"

Bruce laid a reassuring hand on Loki's shoulder.  "You're safe with us, I promise.  We brought you to Stark Tower.  Thor is in the kitchen with Tony eating.  He hasn't left your side for a second, but his strength was fading, so Tony finally talked Thor into getting some sustenance.  Um, do you remember Stark Tower?"

Loki visibly cringed.  "I remember it vaguely.  Is that not where you… hurt me?"

Now it was Bruce's turn to cringe.  He did remember beating The God of Mischief senseless, and for some odd reason, he felt extremely bad about it.  The monster within Bruce knew that Loki was not weak by any stretch of the imagination, but he showed just the right amount of vulnerability to make the Hulk regret his previous actions.  "Yes, I'm afraid it was," Bruce answered hesitantly.  He didn't want to spook Loki.  It was still unclear just how much power this rogue God might actually possess.  "I am sorry that I hurt you.  Please don’t be afraid of me."

Loki relaxed somewhat, thinking back to when the Hulk held him protectively in his arms.  He had nothing to fear from the green beast.  Obviously, the monster's attitude toward him changed drastically during their time together in the cave.  "I am not afraid of you, just curious as to why you and the others would protect me?  Also, why did Thor not take me back to Asgard?"

Bruce shook his head.  "It's complicated, Loki.  Thor explained to us that you were under the influence of the Tesseract.  Then we found out about the pregnancy, and well, we have a thing about protecting children here on Earth, so Nick agreed to let Thor take you back home.  Unfortunately, the Bifrost wouldn't open when Thor called.  Your brother insisted that Odin would never abandon you here, so we suspected that the bridge might be damaged."

"I agree with that assessment.  I am not sure about Father, but I know that Mother would never leave us here, and Heimdall would know that I am with child."

"Loki," Thor cried jubilantly as he rushed to his brother's side.  "You are awake."

"Thank you for stating the obvious," Loki said with a smirk before finding himself engulfed in a massive embrace from Thor."

Loki groaned softly.

"Easy now," Bruce cautioned, "some of Loki's ribs are still healing."

Thor laid Loki back down tenderly.  "I am sorry.  I was just so happy to see you awake, my love, but Dr. Banner was supposed to inform us when you woke up," Thor said, giving Bruce a dirty look.   

"I have only been awake a moment, Thor," Loki replied, shooting Dr. Banner a conspiratorial glance.

Bruce shook himself, trying to clear the fog that had suddenly enveloped his senses.  He was in deep trouble, and he knew it.  He was drowning with no one around to throw him a lifeline.  Those damn green eyes were intoxicating, beguiling, and completely overwhelming.  Bruce felt his face flush and he ripped his gaze away from Loki in embarrassment.  He didn't want anyone to see the sheer look of rapture on his face whenever he made eye contact with The God of Mischief, especially not Thor.  That could prove not only embarrassing, but also fatal.

Thor calmed down and answered a bit more contritely.  "Oh, I did not know."

"Yes, I was just about to call you and Tony, but you arrived before I got the chance.  He is doing fine, Thor.  He's almost fully healed, but he still needs to rest."

"Is it safe to move him to a bedroom?"  Tony asked.

"I think so.  It should be fine as long as he doesn't over exert himself, or try to do too much too soon."

"Okay, let's get him and Thor settled into more permanent quarters then.  I'm assuming that you and Loki would like to share, Thor?"

"Yes, we will share.  I shall not be parted from Loki again."

"Great.  Can you walk?"  Tony asked, turning toward Loki. 

"I will carry him."

Loki rolled his eyes at Thor.  "Do you plan to carry me around for the duration of this pregnancy?"

Thor smiled at Loki.  It seemed his lover was feeling much better.  "No, of course I will not, Loki.  Please, will you indulge me just for this evening?  You are still healing and I do not wish to take any chances with your health."

Loki shrugged, resigned to his fate as the big oaf gently lifted him off the exam table, and followed Tony stark out of the laboratory, down a dimly lit corridor, to a large, tastefully decorated suite just a short distance away from the lab.  Loki figured that was by design, in order to keep a close watch on his condition.  Stark and Banner seemed rather nonchalant about the fact they were harboring a mass murderer.  Stark never batted an eye at him.  He acted as if it was an everyday occurrence to find a pregnant God on Midgard. Whatever Thor had said to them, it must have been very persuasive. 

Bruce remained behind to study the images some more and sulk in the process.  As soon as Loki was out of sight, Bruce wondered what the hell was wrong with him.  Maybe it was that magic thing again, but he simply didn't have time for such nonsense.  They had a baby on the way and that should be his only priority now, not how pretty The God of Mischief was.  Bruce scolded himself aloud.  "What an idiot I am."

TBC


	5. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is carrying Thor's child, but things are still far from sorted. This story is told in a series flashbacks, had by Loki, Thor, and the rest of the Avengers, chronicling the events leading up to Loki's subsequent pregnancy. Set Post-Avengers and Pre-Thor, Dark World.

Late in the morning, the following day, Loki awoke with a start. The dreams came again, but as long as Thor lay beside him, Loki could keep the nightmares under control. He snuggled closer to his brother and breathed in the scent of his hair. Stark had put them in a comfortable room with a large bed, but that didn't stop the pair from wrapping around each other in the night and holding on for dear life. 

Loki blew seductively into Thor's ear and licked the lobe delicately. The God of Thunder stirred and turned to his right as he pulled Loki flush against his own body. "Desist at once," Thor growled with a chuckle. "You will give me improper thoughts." 

"One can always hope," Loki replied laughingly. 

"We will have none of that now, not unless Dr. Banner clears it. I won't jeopardize the life of our unborn child."

"It's a boy, Thor. Our son told me in a dream. I think that he is quite powerful." 

"Are you sure that it is not just wishful thinking?"

"I'm positive, Thor. I know that we are having a son because he told me so."

"I believe you, Loki. I would very much welcome a son, but I would not be disappointed with a daughter either."

"Just think, Thor, our son is heir to the throne of Asgard. I wonder how Father is taking the news."

"Hmm, I…"

Just then, a knock sounded on their bedroom door, putting a stop to any further discussion about their son. Thor and Loki covered themselves up to the neck with the blankets before Thor called out, "Come in."

Pepper and Natasha entered the room carrying trays of food. "Good morning," Pepper said cheerfully. Pepper sat one TV tray in front of Thor while Natasha sat the other in front of Loki.

"Thank you," both men replied together.

"You’re welcome, but don't get used to this kind of service," Pepper said with a smile. "We brought you breakfast because we didn't know if Loki would feel like joining us in the dining room this morning, but after you've eaten and freshened up, if Loki is well enough, Tony would like to see both of you downstairs in the living room."

Thor looked at Loki for direction. He thought his brother was well enough, considering his amorous intentions of a few moments ago, but he would follow Loki's lead.

"I feel much more rested today. Tell Mr. Stark that we will join him shortly."

"All right, if you’re sure," Natasha replied as she and Pepper headed for the door. 

"I'm sure," Loki responded back, but he was far from sure if he was actually ready for an encounter with the entire team of Avengers.

Thor seemed to sense his brother's thoughts as he put his arm around Loki's shoulders comfortingly. "You don’t have to do this right now, Loki."

"I appreciate your concern, but I would like to get this over with. You knew it was inevitable and we cannot put the Avengers off forever. I suggest we eat and get dressed, so that we may face the group on a full stomach."

"If you insist, but I still think it is too soon for you to be interrogated."

"We'll muddle through. We always do." Loki smirked at his overly protective brother as he tucked into his breakfast with gusto. Apparently, the child was starving and so was Loki it seemed. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The sky was gray and overcast, with a cold drizzle just starting to fall as the Avengers sat around the living area at Stark Tower. Some were reading, some watching television, but Bruce was staring out the window morosely. Finally, he stretched his arms and stood up. "This is exciting, but I have to get back to the lab."

We're waiting for Thor and Loki to join us, Doc. I've called an emergency team meeting. We need some information, bro. There are a million things we don't know, and we have to question the ice queen."

"I told you not to call him that, Stark," Bruce growled with just a hint of green flashing in his brown eyes."  
"Easy there, big fellow, I'm only kidding, but we really need to find out just how much Loki remembers. I won't even mention the fact that we don't know a damn thing about Frost Giant physiology or their reproductive process." 

"I know, but Loki needs to rest," Bruce sighed as he sat back down on the sofa. "I think this can wait another day or so." 

"Are they even awake?" Clint asked.

"Pepper and I took them up some food earlier. They were still in bed, but they said they'd join us shortly," Natasha replied.

"It might all be a moot point if we don't hear from Fury soon. Does anyone have an evacuation plan or an idea where we'll take Loki, in the event SHIELD comes after him?" Steve asked.

"I've got some pretty good hiding places," Bruce answered. "My first choice would be an underground bunker that I found a few years ago. It's got a lab and sleeping quarters."

"I'll bet you've got it stocked too," Tony said with knowing smirk.

Bruce grinned. "Yup, it's fully stocked with food, lab equipment, and medical supplies."

"Ah, they're coming, guys," Pepper announced from the doorway. "Try not to scare Loki. He still looks exhausted."

"Let's hope he doesn't scare us," Tony grumbled under his breath. 

"I heard that," Pepper chastised with a wag of her finger.

Pepper and the rest of the group watched in fascination as Thor and Loki made their way into the living room. Pepper was right, Loki still looked tired, but he was moving under his own power, which was a definite improvement over Thor carrying him around. 

Tony gestured to the sofa where Dr. Banner was sitting. "Welcome, please have a seat. Did you both get some sleep?"

Thor and Loki sat down next to Bruce. Thor smiled up at Tony. "Yes, we slept well, thank you," he replied while Loki nodded in agreement but remained silent. Loki felt out of sorts. He had no idea what kind of reception to expect from the rest of Thor's Midgardian friends. He felt comfortable with Dr. Banner, but maybe that was only because Bruce thought he was beautiful. 

"How are you feeling?" Bruce asked, turning to look at Loki.

"Better," Loki replied softly, "thank you for taking care of me."

Bruce's heart skipped a beat and he stammered almost incoherently. "Um, well, ah, you're welcome."

Loki smiled to himself. He hadn't had this effect on anyone in years, except for Thor, and he probably never would again. It was flattering to say the least.

Pepper sat a tray with a pot of tea and cups down on the coffee table. "I thought you all might like some tea," she said as she started pouring cups for everyone. 

"Is it decaf? Bruce asked. 

"Of course," she said smiling as she handed a cup to Loki.

"What is decaf?" Loki asked, eyeing the cup of tea warily. 

Bruce smiled at Loki reassuringly. "It only means that most of the caffeine was removed. Caffeine isn't good for a pregnant person, but a couple of cups of decaf a day shouldn't hurt you." 

"I see," Loki said, sniffing the tea before taking a tentative sip. "It is not too bad."

"I'm glad you like it, but I called this meeting to find out a few facts. Now that the pleasantries are over, I'd like to get on with it, if that's okay with everyone?"

"What would you like to know, Tony?" Thor asked a bit disgruntled. He thought he'd explained everything that needed to be explained when they found Loki in the Badlands.

"If you don't mind, Thor, I'd like to hear from Loki."

"I am not sure that is a good idea right now. Loki is still recovering."

"I'm fine, Thor. I will answer whatever questions they have, if I can."

"Good," Tony said, raising his hand, effectively cutting off any further protests from The God of Thunder. "Do you remember attacking Earth?"

"Yes," Loki nodded, "bits and pieces of it, but there are parts that remain vague, and some things I don't remember at all."

Tony shrugged. "Okay, that sounds reasonable enough. Clint, does your memory have holes in it as well?"

"Yeah, some really big holes, but the parts that I do remember seem like it was someone else doing it."

"That is exactly how I feel. I remember trying to kill Thor. I wanted to stop myself, but I had no control over the situation. I also remember fighting with Dr. Banner's alter ego and I think I pushed Mr. Stark out a window, but again I had no will of my own. I am sorry. I don't know what else to say."

"Let's say we believe you for the sake of argument right now. What else do you remember?"

Loki thought back, but this conversation was making him uneasy. "I seem to recall talking to Thor at one point. I was wresting with control, trying to come back to myself."

"I remember that, Loki. Your eyes turned green again for a moment."

"Do you remember your arrival on Earth or… killing people?" Steve asked.

"I do not remember how I got here. However, I do recall vague bursts of magic, but that's all. I cannot seem to remember anyone dying."

"So you don't recall striking down our SHIELD Agent Phil Coulson?" Tony asked a bit too harshly.

The teacup in Loki's hand started to shake slightly. Bruce noticed the tremor first and reached out to steady the cup before gently removing it from Loki's hand. He sat the cup down on the coffee table and glared at Tony. "That's enough for today."

"Are you all right, Loki," Thor asked in concern, giving Tony a glare of his own.

"Please, I am fine. I would like to continue… and answer the question. I do not remember killing your SHIELD agent, but Thor told me that I killed many Midgardians while I was here. I am truly sorry. Whether you believe me or not, that is up to you, but I cannot change the past."

Bruce stood up with conviction, taking Loki by the arm and helping him to his feet. "I really must insist that Loki goes back to bed now. Thor, will you escort your brother back to your room?" I'll come up and check on him in a little while."

"Yes, I think it would be best if Loki rested," Thor replied as he stood and started to guide his brother out of the living room. 

"Fine," Tony sighed in frustration, "but will you consider joining us for dinner? I wanted to ask more questions, mostly about Loki's physiology and reproductive process. We're kind of in the dark here."

Thor looked at Loki, who nodded in response to his brother's questioning gaze. 

"We will join you for dinner, but I am not sure how much helpful information I can relay. I only found out that I was a Frost Giant less than three years ago and I know virtually nothing about my true heritage."

Tony grinned. "Well, between you and Thor, I'm sure you know a little something, and that will be better than nothing, I suppose."

Thor and Loki shook their heads in confusion as they left the living area, thinking that they had surely fallen in with a very strange bunch.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

 

"Jarvis, key up the private feed."

"Yes, Mr. Stark," Jarvis replied.

A moment later, Fury's face shimmered into view. 

"Well it's about time, Fury. I was beginning to think that you'd abandoned us."

"I'm sorry, Tony, but I had a hell of a time trying to convince SHIELD not to annihilate the God of Mischief. By the way, how is our guest?"

"He's healing rapidly. We just had our first group meeting with the ice princess and he swears that he doesn't remember much of the carnage."

"Do you believe him?"

"I'm not sure. He's a very convincing liar, but Clint says that his memory is Swiss cheese too, so I'm not sure what to think. I asked him about Phil. Loki said he didn't remember killing him and he got rather agitated after that. Bruce put a stop to the interrogation at that point. He said that Loki needed to rest. Banner is seriously overprotective when it comes to the ice princess. It's not healthy."

"Ah, I think that's the hulk in him. I think he's just trying to protect the baby, but maybe you should just let the Phil thing go, Tony. If it upsets Loki so much, I think you should drop the subject."

"Excuse me, Fury? Have you lost your mind? That maniac cut down one of SHIELD's best agents and you just want to drop it?"

"Well, yes. You don't want to put any undue stress on a pregnant god, do you?"

"Son if a bitch," Tony shouted angrily. "He's not dead. You bastard, Phil Coulson isn't dead. I should've known it was all a ruse."

"Are you stupid, Stark? You know that Phil is dead. You saw his body."

Tony eyes narrowed to slits. "I am definitely not stupid, but I was stupid for trusting you. Maybe I should call the others in hear so they can voice their opinions on this matter."

"Okay, Stark, let's not do that right this minute. I want to keep our conversation private for the time being. All I can tell you is that it's classified. Are you happy now?" 

Tony snorted indignantly. "Not even close, but it will do for the moment. So, what exactly can I tell the others?"

"Just tell them what SHIELD said. They'll let us keep Loki as long as he behaves, but they want Thor to help us out with some missions in return. They said that it was only fair, considering all the destruction that Loki caused and I agreed with them."

"Fine, but I'm not sure that Thor will leave Loki's side. They're glued to the hip and Thor gets crazy when it comes to his brother."

"I think you can convince him, Stark. Just let him know that we'll protect his brother at all cost. Tell him that Bruce will stay by Loki's side whenever he has to leave for a mission and that Dr. Banner will keep in constant contact with him."

"Hmm, it might work. We'll just have to see. I'll do what I can, but I'm still pissed off about Phil. You should've told me."

"Get over it, Tony. It was on a need to know basis, and you didn't need to know. I'll talk to you again soon, Stark." 

With a push of a button, Fury faded out of sight. Tony shook his fist in the air. "Conniving bastard," Tony grumbled to the empty room. He felt somewhat bad now, for upsetting the ice princess, when Phil wasn't even dead.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Bruce watched Loki sleep for a long time. Thor hadn't taken the news well. He didn't want to leave Loki ever, but those were the terms. Thor needed to go along with SHIELD or Loki could forget having any protection on Earth. The whole thing made Bruce angry, but he consoled himself with the fact that he could spend more time with Loki. He didn't think that would be a hardship.

Bruce gently pushed the long brown locks away from Loki's face and sighed. He was so beautiful, Bruce thought. No man should be that beautiful. 

"Where is Thor," Loki asked, batting sleepy eyelids at Bruce. 

"He's downstairs in the conference room yelling at Tony."

Loki laughed. "Why is he yelling at Tony?"

"We've had news from Fury. SHIELD has agreed to protect you in return for Thor's services. He has to help them out with some missions and he's not very happy about leaving you alone." 

'Well, I'm not exactly alone. I'm sure someone will be watching my every move."

"That would be me, but I'm not your jailer. I'm your doctor and your health is my only priority. I won't let anything happen to you or your baby. I hope that you will come to trust me eventually. I only have your best interests at heart."

Loki smiled. "I already trust you, Bruce. I've trusted you from the moment that you rescued me in the cave. My son trusts you as well. He likes you very much and that's good enough for me."

"I'm honored. I will do my best not to disappoint, but right now, you need to sleep. You’re still healing from the fall. Tony's decided to skip dinner and the rest of the interrogation for tonight, so Pepper will be up with your dinner in a little while. Tony wasn't sure how long the yelling might go on, so all of us our on our own as far as dinner goes."

"I'm sorry, Thor can get long winded. I'm surprised that I can't hear any thunder. Thor can make such a fuss at times. It's very irritating."

Bruce laughed loudly. "I'm sure it is, but why don't you try to go back to sleep? I'll be right here next to you in this chair and I'll wake you when Pepper brings supper."

"I'll try, but I'm not very sleepy," Loki replied through a huge yawn.

"Right," Bruce said smirking as the God of Mischief drifted back to sleep almost instantly. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Thor was still shouting at Tony when the lightning bolt struck the balcony outside the conference room. Startled for a moment, Tony and Thor stopped yelling at each other long enough to go and see if there was any damage. When they opened the doors and stepped outside, they were both surprised to see words smoking on the floor of the balcony."

"What the hell," Tony hissed

"It's a message from Asgard," Thor replied with jubilation.

"Look it says: Bifrost damaged, must not come home, Thanos looking for Loki."

"Wow, is that what it says? You could've fooled me. It looks like gibberish."

"It is an ancient Elven script. The language is dead."

"Then how can you read it?" 

"My mother taught me. She is a close friend to the leader of the light elves."

"That was convenient. Um, but it just disappeared. Where'd it go?"

"It faded away, leaving no trace. The message arrived on a Seladon Beam. It is one of Father's special artifacts from a lost eon. It cannot be traced."

"Well, that's handy. At least now you know that your parents haven't left you here to rot."

"I never thought that for a moment. Our parents would never abandon us."

"It's good to know that you and Loki won't be crashing here forever," Tony said with a grin.

Thor smiled back. "We do appreciate everything that you've done for us and I'm sorry for shouting at you."

"It's okay. I don’t blame you. I told Fury you wouldn't be happy, but he never listens to me."

"We will call a truce then, and I shall help SHIELD with their query. I believe that Dr. Banner will take good care of Loki in my absences."

"Thank you, buddy. I knew we could count on you after the smoke cleared. Now, let's go grab a bite. I'm starved."

"As am I, but I must return to Loki. I have been away from him far too long."

"All right, if you insist, because I sure wouldn't want either of you going spastic on us."

"I do not know what that means, but I will take it as an insult," Thor replied with a laugh as he slapped Tony good-naturedly on the back.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Thor returned to the room that he shared with his brother, he found Bruce cradling a sobbing Loki in his arms and the shot of jealousy that ran through him almost caused Thor to break Bruce's neck. He just barely managed to contain his anger when he realized that Loki was in distress.

Thor pulled Loki away from Bruce, holding him close as he glared at Dr. Banner. "What happened? What did you do to Loki?" Thor asked accusingly.

"I didn't do anything, Thor," Bruce growled. "He woke up screaming from a terrifying nightmare and I was just trying to calm him down. This kind of upset isn't good for the baby. Loki needs to stay stress free."

"I'm fine, Thor. Please let go of me. I can't breathe. You're a bit overzealous. Dr. Banner was just trying to help me."

Thor eased his grip on Loki but did not let go of him. He cast his eyes downward when he once again spoke to Bruce. "I apologize for my behavior. I am sorry for thinking that you would hurt Loki, but this evening has been extremely vexing and I'm afraid that my patience has worn thin."

"I understand, Thor. We've all had a difficult evening. Please don't worry about it. I'm not taking it personally. You’re angry and you have every right to feel that way. Pepper left dinner for you and Loki. It's on the table over by the window. You both need to eat something and then get some rest."

"Thank you, Bruce, for understanding. You've been very kind to us," Thor replied contritely.

"I'll check on Loki in the morning. I hope both of you have a good night," Bruce said as he got up and left the room.

Loki broke free of Thor's grip and glared at his brother. "You great oaf," Loki growled. How could you be so stupid?"

"I know and I am sorry. I made a spectacle."

"You most certainly did, but I forgive you," Loki said smirking at his brother.

"Why do you forgive me, Loki?"

"I don't have a choice. I love you beyond all good sense."

Thor smiled broadly at his brother before reeling him in for a long, passionate kiss. They broke off the kiss when the need to breathe finally presented itself and a loud rumbling in Loki's stomach reminded them that they needed to eat.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

That night as the brothers slept wrapped around each other, Loki awoke to a faint voice calling out to him.

"Mother," the tiny voice called.

"My child, is that you?" Loki asked.

"Yes, Mother. I need to speak with you."

"What is it? Are you unwell?"

"No, mother, I am getting stronger all the time, but I have done a bad thing."

"How could you do a bad thing? You're not even born yet."

"When we fell, Mother, I tried to protect us. I used all of my power to save our lives."

Loki tensed. "What exactly did you do, my child?"

"I did it without thinking. At the time, I believed that our deaths were eminent, so I enchanted the beast."

"Oh dear, so what you're telling me is that Bruce is under a spell?"

"Yes, Mother, and I am sorry."

"It's not your fault, little one. You were just trying to save us, but I need to know how to reverse it before Thor finds out. How do I remove the spell?"

Silence stretched on for several moments before Loki's son spoke again.

"I am so sorry, Mother, but the spell cannot be removed. The pheromone embedded itself in every cell in the man-beast's body and I wove a binding spell around it to make sure that he would be bound to us for life. If the man-beast is away from us for more than a few days, he will die."

"Are you sure? We must find a way to break this. I can't be responsible for Bruce's death. He has taken such care with us."

"I think that I can dampen the spell, so that he may leave us for longer periods of time, but I cannot break it completely. The man-beast will love us for as long as he lives."

Loki closed his eyes and sighed heavily, knowing in his heart that this insane situation could not end well.

TBC


End file.
